Ark 14 Episode 38: Lust at the Dawn...Abduction by Dust Pt. 2
Revealing Truths 400px-TYL-Dino-katekyo-hitman-reborn-10042655-496-701.jpg|Xiao Lee Anime-Girl-Tatoo.jpg|Tomoko Asakura Aomine-Daiki.jpg|Akuma Tetsu SayuriAkagi: - Nia as was her birth name let a smirk move of her lips as she took long sensual strides while occasionally admiring him with her slanted Asian eyes over her shoulders as she took the one that followed her through several twists and turns through the streets of D1 in an attempt to confuse him as to which way their hideout really was knowing full well that Ming and Li had already made it back with the use of the underground path ways that were forged by the Karaka gang with their other two guests. Upon her hips she dawn a black belt that held to si swords in their hoisters which she seemingly rocked on purpose as they approach a narrow corridor near an old abandon cannery warehouse were the markings of the Black Lotus were dawned right outside of the door, and just beyond the building lay the pier. She raised her black leather gloved hand slowly before giving the large metal walls several hard knocks each in a different place that was meant to be a code of some sort that would somehow permit them to enter the structure before stepping back and waiting on some sort of reaction from those from within. If Akuma were to listen he would hear voices on the inside calling out several things like, “It’s the Leader!” “Nia’s back!” “Opening the fucking doors you miserable worms!!” before a bolt from the inside is unhinged from the wall and a chain begins to rattle from the door in front of them being open allowing her to step in followed by those who are behind her. Placing a foot over the door allows her emerald eyes to take in the scenes of the place kids from the ages of 15 on up to 25 running shouting and cheering dressed in various array of yellow and green (yellow dragons), black (black lotus), and dark blue(karaka clan) colors celebrating her having come back with those who wanted to ‘hunt’ them down with Ming emerging with a slightly conscious Tomoko and Xiao tied up near a make shift thrones that seemingly belonged to her and two others as she and them two other males sat on them and then were offered beers to drinks. Guest_Keizumai: Akuma would follow behind the woman a few paces back from her as she took long sensual strides in front of him accompanied by her partners. Akuma laughed as they walked through multiple Alley-ways and made multiple twists and turns as she led him to wherever, he could tell they were trying to confused him though thanks to his right eye he was able to take note of everywhere they went, so he could get back here if he really wanted to. Akuma's eyes caught the woman's occasionally when she looked over her shoulder, Akuma would glance over towards Moko who was slightly gaining her consciousness, eventually they reached their destination standing in front of a old warehouse which was littered with Black lotus markings, the building lay near the pier ~not a bad place~ he thought as The woman would then begin to do a special knock on the door which was surprisingly well locked as Akuma heard a multiple of voices along with chains and bolts begin tampered with before opening up. The Place was filled with a bunch of people seemingly ranging from around 15 to mid 20's "Ha getting kidnapped by a bunch of kids" he said to himself as they all began to cheer and shout probably happy they caught they Prey` or a least they thought they did. The woman who was apparently named Nia would then take a seat on what Akuma figured was supposed to be some type of throne accompanied by two other males who took seats next to her in their own make-shift thrones. Akuma would be standing directly in front of them with a smirk on his face “You Guys Sure like looking down or people huh," referring to how they sat on thrones as if they were kings and Queens. Akuma would then rub the back of his head “I’m Not very Patience person So If you don't mind I'd Like To Get This Over with" he said as the three kidnappers were offered drinks, his facial expression would be rather relaxed though his eye's would be more like a raging Beast trying to break the cage in which it was being held in. He hadn't forgotten let alone let go of the events that just transpired moments ago, and seeing a tied up Moko wasn't helping him hold in his anger "oh yeah and one more thing you mind releasing those two I don't see the point of keeping them tied up in here that is assuming you plan to just talk things out" a Sinister like aura would feel the area “but of course I'm more than willing to take you all on if you'd like "he said locking eyes which each of them momentarily. SayuriAkagi: -A sharp cackle flowed casually over Nia’s lips steadily before she threw back the cold brew she held in her hand shifting her emerald eyes onto the form of the man that stood before her talking to her like she was nothing but his average around the way bitch. “And why the fuck not, your kind has been doing it for years now sitting up there in District 2 frowning your noses down at us like we ain’t shit.” The woman hisses jumping up from her seat, throwing the bottle she held in her hand to the ground allowing the glass she splatter every where as those that were around her scrambled to keep from being hit letting her temper rise up and show its head as well. “Hey you can talk to the Leader like that!!” one of the others says while the others all chimed in, agreeing to what was said. “All of you shut the fuck up!” She ordered causing everyone to quiet down before turning her head in the direction of Li who seemingly had begun to creep back slowly into the crowds having felt that something wasn’t right in the air around them. “Many thanks to you Li-san without you that Kagemaru cunt and her mongrels would have exterminated us all without a second though consider yourself one of us now and we are forever in you’re debt.” Nia tells as him as Moko suddenly manages to jerk her head upwards having heard the name of their sworn rival, suddenly figuring out the events that had transpired before they had even arrived in front of the Dojo and what was going on here, her own blue violet hues having turn completely purple in complete rage, “YOU TRAITOR!!!” she stammered writhing against her restraints wildly as if trying to get at Li to kill him suddenly making herself known to all those that were around while breathing like angry animal tears flowing down her cheeks before falling to her knees. “HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US AFTER THEY…” Tomoko’s words were stop short by her sobbing. “After they what…” Nia asks wondering just what the hell she isn’t being told suddenly taking an interest in what Tomoko has to say making her way over to her as she places one heel boot foot in front of the other with ease. Xiao still groggy from the drugs managed as best and bound as well moved over to Moko trying to get her to calm down especially when he too could feels the shift in the flow of energy in the room taking note of just where the flow of energy was coming from, Akuma. ~Akuma don’t be stupid man, they’re just kids dumb ass ones but kids none the less. ~ He’d think to himself gritting his teeth some before moving to his knees next to Moko and lowering his head to her ear Xiao tells her his eyes still on Akuma, “Tomoko pull it together, do it now or lot of innocent people are going to get hurt or worst.” Moko did respond her anger searing through like a sharp blade. Xiao would try again. “Most these guys are no old that you were when you got snatched and taking to the Lion’s Den, they’re just kids they haven’t seen or even lived their lives fully yet. I know you don’t want that or anything else bad to happen to them, ain’t that what this school ideal of you and Keyth’s is about….second chances.” Tomoko hears what Xiao is saying the same as she does Nia drawing her head from her up from her chest, her eyes red from tears but her lovely face cold as stone she tells the younger woman, “There’s talk among the Yakuza that the Kagemaru might have had a hand in what happened in the Dojo but be it just talk or the absolute truth if you bastards have sold your souls to them like that dip shit over there did, I swear on the grave of Tasanagi-kaicho himself you will join him in the abyss of hell!!” “Moko raged gesturing to a now terrified Li who was shaken in his shoes now that she had pretty much let the cat out of its bag on him and the Kagemaru’s end game to exterminate the three of them so quickly- Guest_Keizumai: Akuma's face would be twisted up "Ehhhhhhhh Stuck up Rich people pfft Don't make me Laugh I Can't Stand those piss heads though for some one who hates them so much you sure try to be like them" he said in response to her as she tossed her drink beside her the glass shattering once it made contact with the ground, soon the Crowd would begin to shout and get fired up saying that he can't talk to her like that, Which made Akuma smile truthfully he was just waiting for one to come out and give him a reason to let go of his rage. Though lucky the woman would shut them up, "Damn and hear I thought I was going to have some fun" he said to himself before he heard the name Li and Kagemaru he put two and two together. Tomoko would then burst out calling him a traitor, when the woman walked over towards Moko Akuma eyes would have lit up like a Christmas tree flaring a deep crimson color as they watched the woman closely, though she seemed not to mean any immediate harm though his eyes still glued to her. Akuma still having remove his seal could hear Xiao talking to Moko before she yelled out that if any of them is in with the Kagemaru they where going to die and rot in hell with Li. Akuma's eyes would shift over towards Li before if allowed would seemingly disappear from sight before reappearing behind a now shaking Li grabbing him by the back of his shirt collar hoisting the terrified male off the ground completely with only his right arm before tossing him roughly out of the crowd of people and towards Nia before walking back to where he stood originally, “We ain't with the Kagemaru we’re from the Arasumaru" he said placing his hand behind his back pulling out Black and Silver his two Handguns (seeing as you never said they removed them ) he'd point them both down at Li's face, Akuma facial expression would be cold and serious, “Unfortunately isn't it when a good plan goes to waste like that" he said before smirking “Do me a Favor an say Hi To The Devil For Me" Akuma would have read the situation at hand if Nia and her followers seemed to believe their story Akuma would have shot him in the head an unnecessary amount of times causing blood to fly into the air, just for the pure enjoyment of it leaving little pieces of what was left of his head splatters across the floor along with a pool of blood if Nia seemed not to believe them he would have waited before killing Li until he got the go ahead, if they couldn't seem to decide he would waited as well waiting before lifting the black tank top he had on above his chest showing off his Built frame , lifting his left arm in the air, revealing a hand stitched tattoo that was obviously done with outdated methods. The tattoo would be The Arasumaru Clans Kanji going the long way down his side "proof enough for you" Akuma would say pulling his shirt slowly back down his giant frame. Blood Innocents Lost SayuriAkagi: -“Tasanagi-kaicho, as in Keyth Tasanagi…son of Keyome?” -one the two males that was with Nia would ask them lifting his right hand quickly into the air signing for on of the members to come towards him.- “The one in the same, it’s as my partner says, we Arasumaru you stupid bitch.” -Tomoko hisses at Nia making sure the broad got the point as a boy about 20 would come from the multitude answering his call before he was rudely towards the direction where both women were barking out the orders, -“Untie them now!” -as Nia looked on at her second confused in a daze wondering just wtf was going on and why he appeared so spooked at the name that the woman in front of her as well as the majority of those that were around them. “Tao just what the fuck do you think you’re doing, they’re with enemy you moron!” Nia shouts trying to stop one subordinate sent to free Xiao and Moko from doing so still not convince that what was being said was the truth as several people shout out from the crowd of young adults, - “No your dumb as shit Nia everyone around here knows the name of Keyth Tasanagi.” “Yeah!” –everyone else agrees.- “Its not one mofo in here that hasn’t come up against him in a fight and lived to talk about it.” “Yeah!!” “He, Densuke and the Arasumaru have done for us kids…no D1 than all of those stupid son of bitches in D2 eva have!!” “Yeah!!!” -All the others chimed in backing that person up while Li sought to make a speedy escape from the scene in the mist of all the commotion gazing back a few times to make sure that Tomoko and Xiao hadn’t been yet unbound completely but forgetting about Akuma altogether that is until ran into something that was harder than any wall he’s ever known. Li would turn his head around slowly with his eyes closed he would opening them slowly to see a 6 pack of abs right smack in front of his face before rolling them up further to see that his was Akuma he had ran into before being hoisted into the air carried back into the center of the crowd who now looked on at the one who betrayed them completely as he shook violently in fear on his knees with barrel of a gun pointed at his head. Nia and the others would see Akuma’s tattoo of the Arasumaru Clan’s kanji a testament that he was telling the truth which only served to make the one who was helping Moko and Xiao who were now fully woke get free work faster while the others drew their own weapons to attack Li as well. Once the ropes about her ankles were completely loosened by the boy Moko got up onto her feet with ease stalking the frighten man like a tiger hunting its prey the disgust and anger apparent in her still burning eyes as she hiked her own skirt up to her thighs and with her right hand in a fluid motion clasp the hilt of her gun extracting it from its hoister and in curving like motion her arm turns in a counter clock wise motion, her index finger pulling back on the trigger firing it. This in turn would cause the bullet upon its exiting the barrel of the gun to follow that very same motion (spiraling) through the air a proximally several feet from where she stood until it reached its target right smack between Li’s brows inside of his head before lodging itself deeply enough to where it could detonate to blow his head completely off his body and all over kingdom come before Akuma would even get a chance, allowing his decapitated body to fall limp on the floor beneath them and possibly covering those that were close enough to him in some of his blood and brain matter. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrDST3PLOJw it looks something like this))- “There’s no room in the Arasumaru for traitors.” –Tomoko turns her head to the left to spit away the taste of blood that had gotten into her mouth, not in the least upset that she’s gotten blood all over her smooth skin, lovely face, and her white cheongsam fit and gold designer shoes while the others scream in horror at what's she’s just done re-sheathing her gun in the same manner as she drew it not really wanting Akuma to get his hands dirty with some cowardly asshole’s blood that she was responsible for before walking towards him her lips still frown up in complete and utter disgust as she steps over the corpse that was at her feet.- “Or cowards either.” Guest_Keizumai: Akuma's eyes would have glowed a bright red as he was about to pull the trigger, Though his eyes would widen as the males Head suddenly was blown the fuck off before he could even make his fingers twitch, His eyes would then shift to his right seeing that it was Moko that fired off the round, which curved through the air before blowing Li's head off. Akuma's eyes would then go back to normal as he looked over Moko who was covered in the blood of Li he noticed that her eyes had changed color a bit before they were a mix of colors but now they were pure purple, Akuma's eyes narrowed as her examined her ~maybe Im just imagining it...but still~ Akuma thought as she said there was no room for traitors in the Arasumaru spiting out the blood that splashed into her mouth from the now lifeless man before walking over to him, Akuma would wrap his arms around her waist pulling him close to her body before aiming his guns toward the woman known as Nia, "well now that that’s over why don't we get down to business, shall we" he said before turning towards Moko again, "So much for no bloodshed huh" he'd say as he'd wipe some of the blood of her face, "Your not allowed to get all bloody" Akuma would then smile, "if you do I won't get to have any fun" he'd wink at her. SayuriAkagi: -Tomoko remained quiet allowing Xiao to see her being embraced by Akuma in a manner that almost blew his mind, it was protective like a lovers in spite of what all had just happened also, before she turns her head Akuma direction slowly lowering her eye lids first then gazing up towards him, her once purple eyes now their usual hue of mixed light ignoring his words about her “Not being allowed to get bloody” as her ears would here him retorted back an earlier comment she had made before they left the house humoring it with a slight smile from her lips, “Nothings ever easy with this job” she reminded him turning her attention to the woman who stood several inches away from them petrified with her emerald eyes almost crossed starting at the barrel end of the chamber. Moko allowing her hand closest to the one in which he held gun in to move up onto his shoulder and if allow move down his forearm towards his hand in an attempt to lower it from the air allowing Nia to breath a sigh of relief before another young man ran from the crowd carrying with him Tomoko’s purse on hand and her work badge shouting, “Hey hey guys their telling the truth see look,” he gestures to the badge in hand running up towards the other two males and Nia showing them both the work ID with Moko’s name, picture with the company logo for Imagery Media at the bottom. “Imagery….Media…everyone knows that’s the base of the Arasumaru Clan and bitch in the shot has nice rack too!” he went on to say as one of the older males took the badge not realizing that its owner was right in front of him. “Hey watch it kid.” Tomoko hissed at him while the males looked it over and then back at her as Nia made her way back over to them and snatched the ID from them gazing at it some realizing that everything that was being said was in fact the truth. “Thanks, Danny” Nia tells the 14yr boy who held Moko’s purse before turning her direction as the boy let off a cheesy grin, “Tomoko is it huh?” “That’s Asakura-san to you.” Moko snapped back. Nia gestured her head in a “dually noted” gesture before continuing. “It seems we all owe you three an apology, what I can do for the assistant of the late Arasumaru kaicho?” she asks gathered this much info from the badge before turning her wrist in the direction of Tomoko handing it back to her. “Well seeing as you all have already banded together to help that fucktard here on the ground it saves me the trouble of asking for a cease fire for claims on the dojo, so ill get to the real shit, Tasanagi-san wants to turn it into a martial arts school an academy which will give all of you grade school kids in a permit place to stay while studying both that and academics and it will be free that’s to some generous ppl.” Explained Moko moving a foot wards towards the girl her hand extended to take her badge from here. “Heh what about those of us that are past that school shit.” A girl asked near her. “Meh Idk perhaps you’ll be offered positions within the Arasumaru Clan itself, seeing as you did manage to get the drop on a professional hit man, a world famous martial artist, and the daughter of a cop.” She states a bit embarrassed by that last part of the comment approaching Nia calm and collectively not expecting the girl to be twice as dumb in one day to try anything with Akuma prolly still holding his gun in hand. - An Offer You Can’t Refuse.... -Nia looks in the direction of her second and third in command her eyes and hung open mouth pretty much summing up what Tomoko already knew just from the looks on all of their faces including those that were in the room as well at the prospect of attending a school or working for the Arasumaru clan gesturing with her head to her colleagues that it was time for them to take their leave to which they did staying close to her heels as she heard the voices of every behind her trying to make up their minds as it were all while counted quietly to herself before Moko finally heard, -“Asakura-san wait.” The voice came from one of the young men who originally sat with Nia, “My name’s David, that’s Jay, and of course you’ve already met Nia..” “And?” “And we accept, all of us when do we start?!” “Those of you wishing to join the Arasumaru will arrive promptly at 9am Wednesday morning at the Imagery Building dressed in business attire for a meeting with the Kaicho, as to the potential students of the Tasanagi Academy why don’t you ask your new head master?” -Tomoko smiles gesturing to Xiao who look just as surprised as the kids were to learn that their new principal was going to be him.- “Moko I can’t I…” -Xiao starts before suddenly turning to see the looks on all the kids faces that around him before allowing a smile to fall on his lip knowing that some of them were his adoring fans.- “I…guess…I’ll see you all in the fall.” -All of the kids began to cheer as Tomoko would continue to stroll out of the warehouse with a smile on her lips, Akuma close by, Xiao following dead last trying escape his new students grasps heading in the direction of the car which was out front and prolly brought there by the gangs after they were captured.- -Allowing Xiao to pop the doors of the vehicle first before getting inside Moko would hear the voice of a boy calling out to them as he ran at top speeds to catch up to them still holding her purse in hand. It was Danny.- “Hey Miss Asakura you forgot this.” -The 14yr older with brown hair, white shirt and some dusty blue jeans with sneakers on said extending his arms to hand her the bag.- “Thanks, Danny was it.” -She asked taking the purse in hand as she lowered her head first to enter the car once more. The boy would nod with a big cheesy grin on his face as she stepped a foot into the car followed by the other along with the others the doors closing behind them before the ignition was started and the car began to lift up off of the ground.- “Oh if your trying to get in contact with Densuke, I might just have a ideal as to how yous can reach’em meet me in front of Moody’s arcade around 5pm tomorrow k and bring the com with ya too.” “Wait who told you I was looking for Densuke?” -Tomoko asked him her head now out window as the car was being made to turn in the direction of district 2.- “I kinda was looking through your holo-coms notes after I found your purse in the car, you’ve got one hella security system on it I’ll give ya that but meet me there tomorrow k!!!” -he shouts just as the car acceleration hits and the car takes off into the night skies hoping to God that she heard him.- Realization Kicks In SayuriAkagi: -Tomoko walked into her apartment with her sandals in her right hand tossing them casually onto the floor near the entrance as she has left Akuma and Xiao outside of the apartment to talk while making her way towards the stairs that lead to the second level of her home that was the living room and kitchen before making her way towards the third where her bedroom was. Passing by the full length mirror as she had often done she catches a full glimpse of how she looks covered completely in a dead man’s blood now dried into the fabric of her clothes, her face, arms, and bare feet. The time was now 1 ‘o’ clock in the morning and although Li has been dead for over 3 hours the realization of having killed a man was just now beginning to set in for Tomoko as her mind began to replay what had happened to her as if she weren’t even there to be begin with. Between her legs should could feel dampness rising from the thoughts of it, which disturb her quite a bit as she began leave a path of clothes leading from the bedroom door towards the general direction of the bathroom, her panties being the last thing she discards while standing fully naked covered partial in blood before turning on the shower in attempt to wash away any proof of evidence of just how remotely twisted she truly was.- Category:Ark 14